Cats of the Moon
by Iceclaw
Summary: [Warriors] Moonpaw is everything an apprentice should be, but when her Clan starts treating her like an outsider she has no idea why. And what are these Clanless kits appearing on the Clan territory?
1. Chapter 1

**FireClan **

Leader- Rainstar, Elderly blue-gray tom with black paws and tail. (1 life)

**Apprentice, Quartzpaw**

Deputy- Mudpelt, Mottled brown tom.

Medicine Cat- Flameleaf, Beautiful ginger she-cat with white paws.

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

Warriors- Cheetahfur, Yellow she-cat with small brown spots.

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

Darkheart, Unattractive black tom with long scar on side.

**Apprentice, Mitepaw**

Marshfoot, Long-haired gray-brown tom.

Duskstripe, Dusky tabby tom with small ears.

Stormcloud, Handsome gray tom with a brown streak

running down on each side.

**Apprentice, Juniperpaw**

Queens- Silverstorm, Silver she-cat.

Iceclaw, Pretty gray-blue she-cat.

Elders- Shortsight, Small black tom with silver paws.

Threefoot, Silver tom with three legs, formerly a kittypet.

Apprentices- Quartzpaw, White she-cat with lavender eyes.

Sunpaw, Golden she-cat with soft brown eyes.

Moonpaw, Long-hair black she cat with a white chest and paws; brown feather birthmark on back of left ear.

Mitepaw- Brown tom.

Juniperpaw, Gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**IceClan **

Leader- Ivystar, Old, once pretty silver she-cat. (3 lives)

Deputy- Barktail, Dark brown tom.

**Apprentice, Tallpaw**

Medicine Cat- Shiningheart, Kind, gray tom.

Warriors- Coldfoot, Dark gray tom with icy blue paws.

Woodfur, Light brown tom.

Rosepelt, Dark, almost red ginger she-cat.

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

Ebonyface, Long-hair Siamese tom, formerly a kittypet.

Queens- Dancingpelt, Yellow she-cat with brown splotches.

Whitestream, Big white she-cat.

Elders- Cloudleaf, White she-cat with brown eyes.

Daggertail- Golden tom with a silver-white tail tip.

Apprentices- Tallpaw, Large tom with slightly long legs.

Pinepaw, Brown tom with lighter brown chest and paws.

**LeafClan**

Leader- Elmstar, Very light beige tom with brown paws. (9 lives)

**Apprentice, Creampaw**

Deputy- Greentail, Beige tom with strange green tail.

Medicine Cat- Sunfur, Elderly tri-colored she-cat.

Warriors- Scalepelt, Smoky black tom with snakelike eyes.

Eaglesky, Light brown she-cat with yellow paws and white head. **Apprentice, Talonpaw**

Branchfoot, Yellow tom with thick whiskers.

Queens- Lavenderpelt, Silver she-cat with purple eyes.

Elders- Deepwhisker, Gray tom.

Apprentices- Creampaw, Very light ginger she-cat.

Talonpaw, Smoky black tom with large claws.

**SnowClan**

Leader- Foggystar, Gray-white tom. (6 lives)

Deputy- Windytail, White she-cat with one jet-black paw.

Medicine Cat- Riversong, Blue-gray she-cat, formerly a loner.

**Apprentice, Emeraldpaw**

Warriors- Night-tail, Black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Leafstorm, Long-haired beige she-cat with gray eyes.

**Apprentice, Brokenpaw**

Mossfoot, Mottled gray tom.

Shardtail, Brown tom with light brown stripes.

Queens- Robinthroat, Dark brown she-cat with a dark ginger throat and chest.

Poppyflower, Dark ginger she-cat.

Elders- Beetle-eye, Smoky black tom with pure black eyes.

Dapplepaw, Young yellow she-cat, retired due to blindness.

Apprentice- Brokenpaw, Dispirited yellow tom.

Emeraldpaw, Beautiful white she-cat with green eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans: **

Streak- Tabby tom with black stripes.

Silentthroat - Mute white she-cat.

Jenna- Kind, light brown she-cat, a kittypet.

Anguisheart- Depressed, solitary black tom, formerly of LeafClan


	2. Prologue:A Mystery

A/N: o.o My first Warriors fic. Yeah. And it's my first fic, so be nice. ;-; Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter is the beloved owner of Warriors. Not me.

- - -

All was quiet.

The scents of the grass were only slight, their aroma covered by the white frost that laced every single blade of grass and leaf, seeming to have been painted there perfectly. It seemed to fit.

The wind did not stir, thus the waters of a single lake were clear, perfectly reflecting the light of a crescent moon. It wasn't frozen as of yet, but even now, with the water currentless, it seemed to already be covered in a thin sheet of ice.

Then one single sound shattered the tranquility of the night, and two single forms padded along the grass, looking around as they slid slickly along. Their pelts shone silver in the light of Silverpelt and the moon.

Ducking forward, the leading cat scented the air, drinking in the scents of the terrain. The stentch of the mini Thunderpath they crouched by flooded in first, but then things such as mice, geese, ducks, and more animals became apparent. Nodding, the tom raced across the small Thunderpath, probably only three tail-lengths long. The second cat, a gray-brown tabby did the same, and raced across. A bundle hung from his mouth.

The first cat sat by the lake, looking back at the other. The two toms locked gazes.

"Don't worry, Marshfoot. We'll be there soon," the first tom spoke, sighing. "Only a short swim away.

The second tom nodded, unable to speak as he allowed the first tom to dive into the freezing water. Then, he followed.

The frigid water bit at his legs as the first tom propelled quickly through the water, not paying attention. Marshfoot, the second tom, was still following, keeping the bundle above the water.

And finally they reached their destination. A pretty large island in the center of the lake housed a few small dens. Marshfoot set his bundle down on the firm ground and shook droplets of water from his fur. The other tom looked to him and nodded.

"Thank you for coming with me. Now, I'll take care of this…" he picked up the small kit and began to pad to the nursery.

"Wait- Rainstar, where did this kit come from?"

Rainstar turned around and set down the bundle, now named "This Kit".

"I don't know, Marshfoot. I just don't know."

Marshfoot once again asked a question.

"Rainstar, I may be acting intrusive, but is this kit going to live in FireClan with us? You know we just found him along out niche of the forest…" he trailed off.

Once again, Rainstar with his back turned, responded. "Marshfoot, you are a strong and loyal warrior of FireClan. Yes, we are keeping him, but you must promise me to never EVER tell him that he came from outside the Clan, nor tell any Clan members. I will discuss this only with you, because you witnessed his arrival, Mudpelt, and the queen who will foster him."

Marshfoot nodded. "I promise, Rainstar."

So, as the small gray-blue leader padded into the nursery, Marshfoot's mind clouded. How could he tell no one? Shaking his head the young tom looked up to the sky,

_Great StarClan, I may not be a great leader, only a humble warrior. But I need your help. Please show me what to do. _

The moon glinted briefly, but otherwise nothing happened.

Marshfoot sighed and slowly stumbled to the warrior's den, and relaxed, letting sleep take hold of him.

- - -

A/N: Well, that was short. O.o I expected it to be longer. Oh, well, review! ; Expect the next chapter up soon.


End file.
